The present invention relates to a system for safety checking or transport of persons by an elevator installation and to a method for operating this system.
Systems for security checking of persons are known. For example, such systems control the entrance/exit of persons to/from buildings, floors, rooms, etc.
Intelligent systems for transporting persons enable transport, which is controlled by identification, of persons in transport means. The specification of European patent EP 0 699 617 shows a device for controlling an elevator installation in which the elevator installation is controlled by a person through an identification code. In that case, a recognition device recognizes the identification code and passes it on as a control signal to a processing unit. This unit reads the control signal and allocates thereto a predefined, desired travel destination. The bearer of the identification code is thus identified and a travel destination is assigned to him or her. The processing unit transmits a corresponding control signal to the elevator installation, which then automatically conveys the person to the travel destination.
It has now proved to be a disadvantage that unauthorized persons can use the identification code in order to gain access to buildings, floors, rooms, etc., and in order to be able to be transported by the elevator installation.
According to the PCT specification WO 01/25128 a person carries a mobile input device which undertakes authentication by speech recognition and checks whether the person is who he or she purports to be. The person also inputs his or her travel destination by way of the mobile input device, which passes on the travel destination as a control signal to a processing unit, which then communicates a corresponding control signal to the elevator installation which automatically transports the person to the travel destination. The relative awkwardness of this input device, which also necessitates an associated electrical current supply, is disadvantageous.